


Barn Animals

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Series: A Bear and A Halla [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat





	Barn Animals

Settling into Skyhold didn't come naturally. Not for Miris. Her first instinct is to stay up in the tower with Hanhari but it's uncomfortable. Never in the whole of her life has she lived in stone walls. It doesn't take much soul searching to find that she is not adjusting. And quickly the whispers are getting louder. Humans make such strange assumptions; her and Hanhari's relationship is not what they've convinced themselves it is. Best to cut that off while it's still forming.

And so she goes to the barn. Blackwall does not notice her, outside chopping wood when she slips in. The wooden steps dig into the soles of her feet in a way that is not quite familiar but more comforting than the cold smooth stone and scratchy rugs. It's easy to see where the man has been sleeping all this time, but she doubts the mat of straw is all that comfortable. Not to mention the fact that it's already falling to bits. Miris is back down the stairs again in an instant. Down to the new requisition officer to request a blanket or two. They aren't the best- ugly greyed brown wool things, but they'll serve their purpose. With them bundled in her arms she goes right back to the barn. This time, Blackwall sees her.

On the second story she drops one blanket to the ground, but the other she lays out. It's big. It has to be big. Then she heads back down and into the keep again, upstairs. She's no seamstress, but Miris knows there's value in keeping around a bit of twine and a bone needle. Then she's back to the barn. The huntress sets the acquired items down on the other blanket and kneels between the pile, the spread blanket, and the hay. With certainty, she starts stuffing the large blanket with the straw, putting together what amounted to a particularly lumpy, scratchy mattress. Stitched together at the bottom seeing as the weight of the blanket alone would not help much with anything. She threw the second blanket on top when she was done and stood up.

"What's all this then?" The man's voice is soft and curious. She hadn't realized he'd come up; yet he didn't startle her.

Miris smiles as she turns to answer him. "A bed. It's not... quite right, but... It is better than what you had."

His smile matches his gentle voice. "True enough. I suppose I should thank you."

Here, Miris' smile fades, "Ah. Not yet. ...We should talk a little. Please?" She looks back at the lump, judging it for size. That size being exactly what she'd been aiming for. Skin on skin as her fingers close in around the body of her ear to pull, the woman hopes she isn't being presumptuous.

"If that's what you'd like, my Lady." It's warm- Blackwall as a warm and soothing voice.

"I like it when you call me that. ...I like a lot of things you do." It's like she's a child all over again- though perhaps she shouldn't be so hard on herself. She has only done this once before. Actually... she hadn't had to do it at all. "...I want to stay. It's safer here... and it's safe with you." Miris doesn't look up. Her first instinct is to flee and she mustn't do that. Not seeing Blackwall's reaction makes this a little easier. Especially as the moment hangs in a persistent silence.

"You mean here. With me?" The befuddlement in his voice isn't encouraging.

"Vin. Yes. I mean that."

She doesn't look up, even when his large hand takes her wrist and carefully removes her hand from her ear. "...Just here, in this?" Nervousness and hesitation. Miris tries to think of where else she could sleep.  
Her head shakes too fast but at least she doesn't step back and away. "No. Not just this, Ser."

There's a little hum from his throat and the human man steps a little closer. "You... don't have to keep calling me Ser then."

Her heart leaps gracefully into her chest and she can feel light spreading through her collar bones. She isn't sure how she looked up as quickly as she did, but her vision is filled with him. "...Oh. Vin, Blackwall. ...But... will you still...?"

He smiles like the question is preposterous. "If you like it, my Lady, I'll do whatever you please." But the sweet look fades like so much morning frost, "But... Are you certain? ...This is not... a wise decision."

Miris lets her tongue run over her bottom lip as her heart starts pounding anxiously. "If you are warning me... it is not so unwise as it seems. ...The truely unwise comes without... advising." It's not the word she wants, "You wouldn't warn me." The Elvhen woman leans up and pecks him on the lips. Things, her life, would not stay as they were any longer.

There's a brief pause as Blackwall catches up to the moment, but he kisses her back as though it might be everything altogether. Miris knows where she can be at rest now.


End file.
